Captain Cold
by callisto24
Summary: Flash und Captain Cold.


Titel: Captain Cold

Fandoms: The Flash/Legends of Tomorrow

Rating: PG

Anmerkungen: Geschrieben für Rei im Fandomstocking in der LJ Community deutsch_fandom. Frohe Weihnachten!

Disclaimer: Nichts gehört mir, ich verdiene kein Geld.

„Na, wenn das nicht unser Flash ist …"

Barry wirbelte herum. Er kannte die Stimme, unmöglich, dass er sie jemals vergäße.

„Was zum … Leonard Snart? Wie kommt's?"

Vermutlich sah er ein wenig dusselig aus, wie er Leonard anstarrte. Der lässig gegen einen Tisch lehnte, die Ellbogen aufgestützt, ein Glas neben sich. Aus dem es allerdings nicht dampfte, wie Barry auffiel. Im Gegensatz zu den Gläsern der Umstehenden, die sich nicht selten ihre klammen Hände an ihren Bechern zu wärmen suchten. War es doch überraschend und außergewöhnlich kühl für diesen Teil des Landes, wenngleich nicht unbedingt für die Jahreszeit.

„Was trinkst du?", fragte Barry, und kam sich noch dümmlicher vor, als Leonard ihn immer noch angrinste. Das Kinn erhoben und mit diesem Glitzern in den Augen, das zu Snart gehörte und das er bis gerade eben noch erfolgreich verdrängt hatte.

„Etwas Kühles", erwiderte Leonard und Barry schüttelte den Kopf.

„Was sonst?"

Er räusperte sich, suchte vergeblich nach Worten, bis Leonard ihm die Überlegungen abnahm.

„Barry also alleine und auf dem Weihnachtsmarkt. Das ist eigen." Leonard schürzte die Lippen und seine Augen glitzerten stärker.

„Nicht so eigen wie Leonard Snart unter gut gelaunten, festtäglich gestimmten Menschen." Barry verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Andererseits – was planst du?"

Leonard grinste wieder. „Aber, aber! Darüber bin ich längst hinaus. Hast du es nicht gehört? Ich wurde geläutert. Bin nun Teil derer, die für das Gute eintreten."

„Du machst dich lustig. Vergiss es. Da fall ich nicht drauf rein." Barry schnaubte verärgert. Was dachte der Typ sich? Nach Monaten wieder aufzutauchen und mit Sicherheit Übles im Schilde zu führen – das konnte er vergessen.

Doch Leonard grinste nur schief. „Warum so schlecht gelaunt, Barry? Was ist mit der Weihnachtsstimmung? Friede, Freude, Besinnungslosigkeit – ein Punsch könnte helfen. Auch ein eisgekühlter."

Barry rieb sich die Stirn. Irritierend – das war der korrekte Ausdruck für Snart. Was von ihm zu halten war, das konnte man nie wissen.

Er erwiderte den Blick, mit dem Leonard ihn von oben herab musterte, hielt ihm stand. Was gar nicht leicht war, nicht, wenn er sich mal wieder fühlte, als wollte er am liebsten aus der Haut fahren. Fliehen, rennen, schneller werden. So schnell, dass arrogante Angeber wie Snart ihm nicht folgen konnten.

Über Leonards Kopf leuchteten bunte Glühbirnen in dunklen Girlanden aus Kunsttannen. Weihnachtslieder schallten aus den Lautsprechern. In einer Umgebung wie dieser wirkte Snart geradezu absurd. Mit seinem Pelzkragen, dem Anorak, den Winterstiefeln, der Ausbeulung in seiner Jacke, die darauf hinwies, dass er nicht unbewaffnet unterwegs war, nicht einmal auf dem Weihnachtsmarkt.

„Du planst einen Überfall, ist es nicht so?", zischte Barry und es juckte ihn in seinen Fingern, auf den anderen loszugehen, ihn zu Fall zu bringen, in die Dekoration zu stoßen, in die er so gar nicht passen wollte.

Snart lächelte und Barry wurde noch wütender. Hatte sich lediglich einen Moment des Abschaltens gewünscht. Einmal über den Markt laufen, zuzusehen wie andere, unbeschwerte Menschen die Vorfreude auf die Feiertage genossen, mehr war es nicht gewesen. Doch nicht einmal das wurde ihm gegönnt. Wohin er auch ging, stolperte er über Verbrecher. Und je breiter sie grinsten, umso mehr ärgerte er sich.

„Was du wieder denkst." Snart schnalzte mit der Zunge, und plötzlich zerfiel das Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht, runzelte sich seine Stirn.

„Du hast es tatsächlich nicht gehört", stellte er fest und für einen Augenblick wirkte er fast beleidigt.

„Gehört? Was denn?" Barry blieb auf Hab-Acht-Stellung.

Leonards Mundwinkel zuckte. Ein wenig traurig schien er. Ungewohnt. Auf neue Art irritierend.

Barry schüttelte den Kopf, da grinste Leonard wieder. „Ist eben so. Machste nix dran. Legenden arbeiten immer im Verborgenen."

„Legenden?" Barry verzog den Mund. „Nun spuck es einfach aus. Was hast du vor?"

Leonard kniff die Augen zusammen, grinste immer noch. „Ich zeig's dir einfach", erklärte er dann und automatisch wich Barry zurück. Die ausgestreckte Hand Snarts war einfach zu viel, zu ungewohnt, eine Beleidigung beinahe.

Leonard ließ seinen Arm wieder sinken, sich nichts anmerken. Er drehte sich einfach um und ging, ließ das kalte Glas, den so gar nicht zu ihm passenden Weihnachtsmarkt zurück.

Und Barry konnte nicht sagen, warum er es tat, aber er folgte ihm, hinaus auf eine weite Fläche, eine Wiese, außerhalb der Stadt. Das Gras knirschte unter seinen Füßen.

Snarts Mantel reichte fasst bis zum Boden, seine Kapuze bewegte sich nicht, die gleichmäßigen Schritte vermittelten Ruhe. Geradezu als glitte er dahin, als befände er sich nicht wirklich in dieser Welt.

Barry blieb stehen.

Auf der leeren Wiese vor ihm befand sich etwas, er wusste es, ohne angeben zu können, was es war. Etwas Riesiges, etwas Unsichtbares, und etwas, auf das Snart zusteuerte.

Bis er plötzlich innehielt, so abrupt, als fiele ihm etwas ein. Seine Schultern sanken herab, Barry beobachtete ihn genau, erkannte etwas wie Schmerz in dem Gesichtsausdruck, den Snart zeigte, als er sich umwandte. Nur kurz, nur einen Moment, bevor die Maske sich wieder an ihrem Platz befand, das arrogante Grinsen die Züge dominierte.

Leonard winkte ab, in Richtung der unsichtbaren Erscheinung, schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ist mir entfallen", sagte er dann, strich seinen Mantel glatt. „Die Legenden müssen jetzt ohne mich auskommen."

„Was? Was faselst du da?" Barry hatte einen Frosch im Hals.

Leonard zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es geschehen merkwürdige Dinge, wenn man zum Helden wird. Du solltest das wissen."

„Ja?" Barry zog die Nase kraus und Leonard seufzte. Verständnisvoll, beinahe mitleidig und Barry presste die Lippen zusammen.

„Nun ja." Leonard rieb seine Hände gegeneinander. Die Handschuhe ergaben einen rauen Ton, unangenehm in der Stille. Nicht wirklich. Aus der Ferne, aus einer anderen Dimension. Und um diesen Eindruck zu verstärken, waberte die Gestalt vor ihm für einen winzigen Moment. Sie wirkte, als stünde sie kurz davor, sich in Nebel aufzulösen, als begänne sie durchsichtig zu werden.

Da lächelte Snart wieder. Doch dieses Mal nicht das überhebliche, das gespielte Grinsen, das Barry gewohnt war, sondern ein Ausdruck, der ehrlicher schien als jeder andere, den er jemals bei Leonard beobachtet hatte.

„Ich muss gehen", sagte der. „Du glaubst vielleicht zu wissen, was um dich herum geschieht, aber du weißt es nicht. Niemand weiß es, bevor er es mit eigenen Augen sieht." Er stockte und sein Lächeln wurde breiter. „Es ist merkwürdig, wen man sich im Moment des Todes zu sehen wünscht. Merkwürdiger noch, wenn einem der Wunsch gewährt wird."

„Was willst du damit sagen?" Der Kloß in Barrys Hals wurde dicker, machte ihm das Schlucken unmöglich.

Leonard lächelte immer noch und in seinen Augen entdeckte Barry eine Sanftheit, die so gar nicht zu ihm gehören wollte, die allem, was er von Snart wusste oder zu wissen geglaubt hatte, widersprach.

„Es ist nicht zu Ende", sagte Leonard schließlich. „Ich denke, dass noch Pläne für mich existieren. Vielleicht für uns?"

„Was willst du damit sagen?", wiederholte Barry und es klang mehr nach einem Krächzen.

„Du wirst es erleben." Und dann zwinkerte Leonard ihm zu und das war so schräg, so gar nicht Captain Cold, dass Barry schwindelte, dass seine Augen brannten und sich ein Schleier über das Feld legte, das vor ihm lag.

„Was – was meinst du?" Er brachte die Worte kaum heraus, glaubte nicht, dass Leonard sie hörte, glaubte mit einem Mal gar nichts mehr.

Denn nun stand er alleine auf einer leeren Wiese. Graue Wolken hingen tief und aus der Ferne drangen Weihnachtslieder.

„Verdammt, Leonard", rutschte es ihm heraus. „Das kannst du nicht tun."

Ein Windstoß trieb ihn rückwärts, eiskalt, winzige Hagelkörner trafen sein Gesicht und es war wie ein Lachen, wie Snarts Lachen. „Geduld, Barry", glaubte er ihn sagen zu hören. „Zeit und Raum sind Illusion. Es gibt viel zu entdecken, für uns beide."

Barry schlug den Schal vor sein Gesicht, seine Ohren schmerzten vor Kälte, seine Zähne klapperten. „Wenn du das sagst?" Er starrte in die grauen Wolken und lächelte. Snart hatte recht, ihre Geschichte war nicht beendet, noch lange nicht. Im Gegenteil, sie fing gerade erst an.

Ende

„

6


End file.
